


The Book of Siblings

by ModSoul



Series: Chance Meetings [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Meeting Fans, meeting readers, siblings bonding, the books are real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModSoul/pseuds/ModSoul
Summary: A well-read book and support from an unexpected source.
Series: Chance Meetings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276772
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Book of Siblings

Dean was busy at the counter, so Sam used the moment to take a look around the hotel lounge.  
Across from it was a welcoming sitting area. A few red arm chairs stood around a low wooden table. A young girl slouched in one of them intently reading a book. Sam's curiosity got the better of him and he craned his neck to see what captured her attention that much. With slight irritation he backed away towards his brother, when he had recognized the book as one of Chuck's.  
"Dean, look." Sam nudged his brother's side.  
The other grunted as he turned around, following his brother's gaze. When he found it, he let out a deep sigh. "Not again ..."

"Megan! Come and help your brother with his luggage!" A middle-aged woman suddenly yelled at the girl from the other side of the room, standing in front of the elevators with an assortment of different bags.  
The girl put the book on the armrest of the chair and stood up in a hurry, knocking it over in the process. In a spur of the moment decision Sam walked over and picked the book up. From far he hadn't noticed, but up close he could see how torn and tattered it actually was. The girl must have gotten it as a throw away copy that went through several hands before it had reached her. Looking up from the book he watched the family for a moment. The Mum seemed stressed and exhausted and as soon as the girl got to them she took charge of the situation, calming her crying younger brother and dividing the different bags so he only had to carry a little one and his teddy. In Sam's opinion she acted far too grown up for her age and instead of her mother taking care of them, the girl took charge for her mother's and her brother's sake. Sam sighed and took a pen out of his jacket pocket. He felt his own brother's presence beside him and looked up. Dean was following the scene as well, but was also trying to take a look at what Sam was writing on the front page of the book. When he was finished Sam held the book towards Dean and with a role of his eyes he took the pen from Sam and added something himself. Just as he gave the book back to his brother the girl returned. She picked up her backpack and started to look frantically around her arm chair.  
"You're looking for this?" Sam asked holding out the book.  
"Y-yes. T-thank you," she replied shyly and grabbed the book, clutching it to her chest as she looked up to Sam.  
"You guys alone with your Mum?" Sam asked to calm her down.  
"Yeah. Our Dad abandoned us a few years back and we've been on the move ever since. Mum doesn't really feel like settling down anywhere, but we've got each other and that's all that matters," the girl explained, a sad tone in her voice. She avoided looking at them.  
The brothers shared a look of understanding. "I'm sure you guys will find a nice home somewhere. Until then you gotta take care of yourself and your little brother. Believe me, I know a thing or two about little brothers," Dean said grabbing Sam's shoulder and receiving a "Hey!" in return.  
Megan smiled lightly, still hugging the book to her chest. "This book actually taught me a lot about being an older sibling and I've lost count of how often I read it, but it's really important to me. So thank you for returning it!" She told them, a certain sparkle in her eyes. "I hope I could just be as amazing as Dean when it comes to protecting Johnny," she admitted and added with a blush. "I mean, like the main-character in the book. Sorry. I have to go." Slightly embarrassed she pushed the book into her backpack and put it over her shoulders and hurried away.  
"I'm sure you'll do great!" Dean called after her, a wide grin on his face.

"I like her," he told his brother, when the girl and her family had entered the elevator.  
"Me too, I'd love to see her face when she reads the message," Sam agreed, his grin just as wide.  
"Yeah. Why can't we have more fans like that?" Dean wondered, his face half turned to his brother.  
"What about that couple from that ... convention?" Sam suggested, one of his eyebrows raised, shuddering at the memory.  
"Right. Those guys were cool," Dean agreed with a nod.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I especially like Dean's reaction and yes, the couple they refer to are Demian and Barnes from The Real Ghostbusters. =D (And now I feel like watching that episode again... -_- )
> 
> What do you think did the two of them write into the book? ;)
> 
> P.S. If anyone has a better title suggestion, feel free to let me know. I'm not entirely satisfied with it...


End file.
